


Somewhere at 74th Street

by mutedalterego



Series: Shorts [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blind Date, Cookies, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutedalterego/pseuds/mutedalterego
Summary: “Oh no.” Kurt said after a beat, smiling up hesitantly at Blaine. “My name’s Adam.” and Sebastian grinned.Part two of Kurt and Sebastian blind date
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Shorts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848010
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Somewhere at 74th Street

“I feel so bad for him.” Kurt frowned as he watched Blaine exit the hotel restaurant looking like a dejected puppy. “Oh shit and Quinn will kill me. I don’t think I can go to any of her performance after this.” Kurt thought loudly.

“You would’ve eaten him alive anyway.” Sebastian chuckled. “So is Quinn the matchmaker?”

“What do you mean by that?” Kurt frowned even more as he turned to look at the other man. “And yes Quinn is the matchmaker but I don’t think I’m one to be blamed for the mishap. She insisted on no pictures!”

“He’s too… tamed for you. He’s wearing a bowtie for chrissake. He’s going to crack on your first sarcastic remark.” Sebastian laughed, muttering ‘pink polka dot’ under his breath. “Don’t blame her. It did work out for you in the end.” Sebastian smirked as Kurt raised an eyebrow at him.

“Oh, is that so?”

“Uh-huh.” Sebastian said confidently. “You made the right decision calling yourself Adam.”

Kurt stared at him for a second before rolling his eyes with a smile of his own. “You’re just so… so insufferable. God knows why I did that.”

Sebastian chuckled. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, Kurt…?”

“Hummel.”

“Kurt… Hummel.” Sebastian said slowly, smiling and nodding this time.

“And you are? Sebastian?”

“Smythe.”

“Nice to meet you, Sebastian.” Kurt tipped his wine glass with a smile.

“Nice to meet you too, Kurt.” Sebastian answered as their wine glasses clinked softly.

They drink a little as they stared at each other. “So…” Kurt started. “This date ― this Adam ditched you?”

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly with another salacious side smile. “Not that I know of.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked with an eye roll, eyeing the remaining desserts with a grimace.

“I don’t know anyone named Adam is what I meant.” Sebastian said as he popped a strawberry tart on his mouth.

Kurt stopped on his quest to pick up a revel bar to look at Sebastian. “But you just said ―”

“I lied.” Sebastian shrugged as he chews.

“You lied?!” Kurt stared at him willing to look pass the fact that Sebastian is speaking while he chews since he is just so damn handsome and Kurt really is having fun in a long time.

“Uh-huh.”

“Explain yourself right now.” Kurt crossed his arms.

“Well… It’s not often a gorgeous vegan stranger interrupts dinner time for me, you know?” Sebastian smiled as Kurt cheeks flushed red. “And to be fair I honestly thought it was a pickup line and it was so elaborate with you all flustered and rambling I thought ‘what the hell’ and went with it.” Sebastian chuckled, refilling his wine glass.

Kurt was rendered speechless.

“But then when you called me Blaine and two and two connected on my brain. I went with my instinct and pretended I was on a blind date too.” Sebastian continued when Kurt didn’t answer. “Oh I lied again. I think I know someone named Adam but I sure as hell won’t date him.”

Sebastian looked up from after his explaining to Kurt staring at him with wide eyes and a gapping mouth like a fish.

“Oh come on, Kurt. You’re seriously not mad at me, right?”

That did it and Kurt was laughing again for the nth time that evening.

“You’re laughing.” Sebastian deadpanned.

“Well it is funny.” Kurt managed to breathe out. “I just hijacked me-time for you. I’d pay for your therapy if you’re traumatized because I would be.”

Sebastian rolled his eyes with a grin. “Not traumatized, at all. Enchanted, sure but traumatized no.”

“You’re ridiculous I could be a serial killer for all you know.” Kurt said as he sipped on his wine, feeling his cheeks flare redder.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes a little making Kurt chuckle. “So how hopeless are you in dating that you need your best friend to set you up on a blind date?”

“How hopeless are you in dating that you have to come to the Plaza to eat dinner alone?” Kurt countered.

“Hmm. I think that’s second date material.” Sebastian hummed, as if agreeing with what he said.

“Is that so? A second date? Someone is confident.”

“And someone is fooling himself.”

“I really don’t know why I just did that.”

“Of course it’s my dashing good looks.” Sebastian winked before laughing when Kurt groaned. “So, Kurt.”

“Hmm?”

“How open are you to cheating?”

* * *

“When you said cheating I was about ready to run for the hills. But for these? Ugh.” Kurt groaned.

“Right? Told you to just trust me. That slap was uncalled for.” Sebastian frowned at him. “You need to know now that I know better.”

“Clearly and I apologized already.” Kurt said as soon as he swallowed. “You dirty dog!” Kurt said as he smacked Sebastian sitting in front of him.

“What?! You enjoyed it right?!” Sebastian smirked as he rubbed his arm. “You’re really violently handsy.”

“But it cow’s milk how dare you!” Kurt said, as he took another bite of the most sinful chocolate chip he has ever had. “And you were about to cry the moment you knew I was vegan.”

“Please. You’re enjoying it. In my defense we don’t have to keep pretending we were enjoying those cardboard desserts.” Sebastian smiled as he watches Kurt continue to devour the cookie. “I mean I never did order desserts there, those were just to impress you and I make exceptions for these cookies.”

“So you’re vegan with exceptions?” Kurt rolled his eyes with a chuckle. “I can’t believe you’re a doctor.”

“I only ever indulge with these two times a year.” Sebastian rolled his eyes.

“If it’s vegan dessert you’re on the hunt for. I got you. If you know the best vegan burgers, I got the best deserts.”

“So that’s a yes on a second date. Just don't bring me somewhere lower than Midtown."

Kurt looked up at Sebastian smiling a little at him. “Please.” Kurt started as he smiles back. “How could I not say yes with a segue that smooth? And sucks for you I live in Brooklyn." Kurt chuckled as Sebastian groaned playfully. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it made you smile! xx


End file.
